Some guidance
by Nello15
Summary: Oliver gives some advice to a friend. Oliver/Clark friendship, hints of Clois


**Disclaimer:** No, I still don't own Smallville or it's characters. I know it's surprising, I definetly thought I would have got it by now but what can you do? ;)  
**Pairing:** Most Oliver/Clark friendship, but with hints of Clois and Oliver/Dinah  
**Rating:** K+  
**Author's note:** I've had a some serious inspiration problems lately. And this is just something small I managed to put together. Hope you like it anyways. (Any mistakes are my own, sorry for those :

**Some guidance**

Oliver Queen ran a hand through his blonde hair and let out a deep sigh. He looked around in the clock tower and couldn't help but to feel a little lonely. His superhero friends were right now located on different places all over the planet and he couldn't help but to miss them a little.  
But he didn't have time to think about that now because the sun was setting and he had to change into his green leather outfit. He smiled to himself; he actually liked to patrol the streets of Metropolis (well any town at all). It was a certain kick to fight the small crimes happening at night in the city.

But before he had a chance to open his secret wardrobe he was notified that someone was on their way up the elevator. It turned out to be a certain farmboy/reporter by the name of Clark Kent. Even though the two of them were friends Oliver couldn't help but to feel a small sting of irritation. Clark was so busy these days that he only visited Oliver when he thought the later had done something wrong.

_I wonder what I did this time._ Oliver thought bitterly. But it turned out Clark had come in a different errand.

"Oliver, I need your help." The young reporter looked almost desperate.

Oliver simply raised his eyebrows waiting for him to continue. It probably had something to do with protecting his secret. But he was wrong again.

"It's Lois, she's driving me crazy. Normally I would speak to Chloe, but she and Jimmy is on vacation and I really didn't know anyone else to talk to._"_

"What about Lois, man?"

He knew what Clark was going to say and honestly he was completely fine with it. But that didn't mean he was going to make it easy for his friend.

Clark sighed and averted his gaze.  
"At Chloe's wedding we almost…uh…kissed. And ever since she came back from Stars City, she's been acting like it didn't happen and she's avoiding me."

Oliver couldn't help but to smile at Clark's words.

"I don't know what to tell you Clark. That's how Lois deals with things."

"I know that! It's just…I kind of wish that she would…you know…be at least affected by it."

"What do you mean affected by it?"

Clark turned to look at him for the first time and Oliver quickly adapted an expression of genuine puzzlement. Clark let out a deep breath.

"Sometimes it feels like I dreamt it, like I'm the only one who knows it happened. I just want to know if I'm…I'm the only one who feels…" He trailed of with a pained expression. Oliver decided to stop tormenting him.

"Don't worry, she feels it too."

And when Clark looked at him again, this time with a slightly shocked and partly hopeful glimpse in his eyes, he smiled reassuringly.

"Your problem is that you both have some insecurity issues that are getting in the way. _She_ pretends she feels nothing and _you_ believe that she feels nothing. But I'm pretty sure that if you just get over that and kiss her or something she won't kill you. But hey, if I'm wrong it's a good thing you're invincible."

Clark smiled back at him. He suddenly looked a lot happier.

"Now as fun as this is I have a city to protect from bad guys." And with that Oliver opened the hidden room behind the clock.

Clark nodded and prepared to leave.

"Oliver…"

"Don't mention it. Just don't hurt her."

"I won't."

Oliver watched him leave; he knew Clark wasn't going to harm Lois. It was just something he felt. He also felt a sting of jealousy but not because he wanted to be with her but because he wanted to have what they had, that kind of chemistry and connection. He snapped out of his thoughts, now was not the time to think about that, he had criminals to catch and people to save.

But when he had time to think about it again his mind would probably drift towards a special canary, partly because he had a big chance of winning a particular bet of theirs tonight, but also for some other reasons that he had yet to figure out.

_**The end**_

I hope you liked it! I also want to thank those who have reviewed my previous stories, you guys are so sweet!  
Please review, it makes my day :)


End file.
